


I'm No Angel

by deathbychai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbychai/pseuds/deathbychai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thought i'd post up some old writing. Draco finds an earring that reminds him of Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm No Angel

Draco crept around his house in the dead of the night, praying fervently that no one would spot him. He was sure to be quite noticeable, with his blond hair and everything. However, he would be done soon enough. After all, Draco was only looking for one little thing…his mother’s necklace. In a fit of rage, his father had ripped it off of Narcissa’s neck and cast it into the fireplace where it lay abandoned in the soot. It had always been her favorite necklace—there was a ring hung on it. It was one of the most elegant rings that Draco had ever seen. It was a beautiful piece of work; Draco could easily see why his mom loved it such.  
It was without a doubt his mother’s favorite. She was even afraid to wear it upon her finger, for fear of it falling off; so she always wore it in a chain around her neck. She had been simply heartbroken when Lucius had cruelly ripped it off of her slender, swan-like neck and forbade her from retrieving it, where it lay like a broken doll. However, he had said no such thing to Draco. Mother dearest would be so happy when he gave her her beloved ring back. He allowed himself a quiet smile as he continued to dig through the cinders in the fireplace.  
He spotted the ring and dug it out…along with the broken chain. He cursed quietly. He had forgotten about the chain. Of course it had broken when Lucius had yanked it off her neck. What other way could it have come off? He sighed inaudibly. This was a complication that he had not expected. He couldn’t return the necklace to her if it had a broken chain. That just wouldn’t be right. He decided to go and try to find another chain in the room where the Malfoy jewelry collection was stored. After all, he had a key to the room. Some of the jewelry was his too, being the Malfoy heir and everything.  
He slunk quietly to the room, pocketed the ring, and pushed the key into the lock. The rusty gates opened with a squeak. Draco looked around him nervously; and he hoped that no one had heard the sound. He quickly reassured himself that no one really knew what he was doing anyway; for all that everyone else knew, he could simply be getting some jewelry for himself. The Malfoys owned an extensive amount of jewelry. It was all neatly categorized into whatever they were. Upon entering, one would immediately see the necklaces that hung from little on the wall in front of him. Earrings and bracelets hung neatly in their cases on the right side of the room. Rings and other items were on the left side of the room.  
Draco strode purposefully toward the front of the room where the necklaces were kept. He looked among the plentiful necklaces, looking for the one that would compliment the ring the best. Spotting an exquisite gold chain with twisted strands of silver weaving through the gold, which left a wonderful overall effect, he reached a nimble hand toward the necklace to pluck it off of the nail on which it was hanging.  
“What are you doing here?” a voice behind him asked.  
Startled out of his reverie, he turned to face none other than his father. “I came to get a chain, father,” Draco said, bowing respectfully to Lucius Malfoy.  
“Hn. In the dead of the night…” Lucius sneered, eyebrow raising in question.  
Draco felt his cheeks flush, “Well, I was lying in bed and I couldn’t get any sleep, father. Then, I remembered that I had broken the chain of my necklace, so I came to get a new one, father.”  
“I see,” drawled Lucius, “Which one are you looking at?”  
“This one,” Draco answered docilely, pointing at the one he had was just about to remove.  
Lucius glided to stand beside his son. “It is a favorite of mine too; isn’t it lovely?”  
Draco nodded, silently wishing that his father would just leave. To his amazement, his father decided to do just that. “Well, I heard noises, so I came to investigate. I will be retiring to bed soon. I would recommend that you do the same too.”  
He understood the silently sent message: to go to his room and be a good little boy and go to sleep. “Yes, father,” Draco answered, as his father walked out of the room. He let out a sigh when his father left the room. He was afraid that somehow, his father might have seen through his lie. It sent shivers down his spine what his father would do if he found out. Quickly, he removed the delicate necklace from where it was hanging and pocketed it in yet another one of the numerous pockets in his robes. He would string the ring on it later, in the safety of his own room. As he turned to leave, he noticed a green stone glinting out of the corner of his eye.  
Draco casually strolled over to the earring that had caught his attention. It was a very simple silver earring that seemed out of place in the golden splendor of the jewelry that was situated in this room. However, the emerald that dangled on it was anything but ordinary. It was gorgeous beyond description. It was such a lovely shade of green—a forest green color. It was in the shape of a teardrop—representing eternal grief and anguish—he mused. Draco looked around for its pair, only to find none. But, then again, the earring seemed to be meant to stand alone. He idly wondered what it was doing there anyway; after all, it didn’t seem like it was meant for a woman. It was clearly designed for a man. Or a young man. Or a young man that went by the name of Harry Potter.  
No. Here he was, letting himself fantasize, drift off into a strange, dream-like world. Draco shook his head stubbornly; he refused to let that happen to him. He strode determinedly toward the door. However, once his pale fingers rested upon the doorknob, he hesitated and turned around to look at the earring again. It was so like Potter. It was a shame that he would never get to wear it. Harry would look so good with it on. Draco swallowed, what was he doing calling Potter…Harry? He must really be lacking sleep to be thinking thoughts such as these. He dismissed his feelings with a firm shake of his head. Yet, he couldn’t help it; the earring seemed to have some sort of magnetic force on him. Draco was drawn back to the earring.  
He could just see Potter wearing the earring. The earring bringing out the magnificent jade color of his eyes. He could just imagine it. Potter lying on silken white sheets, wearing the earring and nothing else. A sultry smile on his face as he greeted Draco. A smile just for Draco. Warm green eyes meeting his. Oh, he could just imagine it. He could imagine it so clearly. Draco closed his eyes and took ragged breaths. He could see Potter’s face as he took him. He could imagine Potter’s hands clenching and unclenching the sheets that lay beneath him as he wriggled around on them. He could envision himself gently caressing that tan skin of Potter’s. He could see Potter breathing heavily, just as he was now. Draco could feel himself thrusting into Potter. He could feel sweet release, and Potter coming too. He could imagine himself lying wasted on Potter. Breathing slowing for the two of them, he could imagine gently and lovingly kissing the top of Potter’s head and vowing eternal love to Harry. No, not Harry…Potter. He had to keep reminding himself. Don’t call Potter “Harry,” it shows familiarity. Potter is what I should call him. Potter and Potter alone.  
Draco opened his eyes, eyelashes fluttering gently. Opening to the cruel and harshness of reality. A reality where not only did Potter not love him but hated him. A reality where he was all alone. More alone than he had ever felt before. Damn Potter. He sighed and trudged to the large oak doors and pulling them open. He cast one last glance over his shoulder at the earring…the earring hanging, its solitary figure that outshone everybody else…just like Potter himself. Yet, no matter how good an actor Draco was, no matter how good he was at hiding his emotions, he wasn’t able to keep the words from slipping out of his mouth. “Oh, Harry. I know you’re perfect, but I’m no angel. Could you find yourself to love me too?”  
As Draco left the room, the words hung in the room like a yearning sonata. Never really reaching the ears of the person whom it was directed to in the first place. But then again, maybe it was never meant to reach that special person. And all alone…the earring lay inside its case…all alone…just like the young man who had been there just seconds before, but never forgotten.


End file.
